


米兰夏日

by LimeCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, San Siro, Summer Vacation, Unrequited Crush, bittersweet memory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeCream/pseuds/LimeCream
Summary: “Two in distress makes sorrow less.”
Relationships: A.C. Milan (Character)/Arsenal F.C. (Character)
Kudos: 1





	米兰夏日

**Author's Note:**

> 时间是2019年夏休ICC期间，无视了几场比赛，时间线有点混乱。

夏休期令人心烦意乱。面对一箩筐引援和续约的鸡毛蒜皮，在美国踢完ICC的阿森纳贯彻逃避可耻但有用的信条飞去了意大利。

他才不要回伦敦呢，和愁眉苦脸的主教练一起唉声叹气还是听热刺的冷嘲热讽？

所以当阿森纳在机场遇见米兰，当机立断墨镜一戴帽子一甩拖着箱子就跟着一起上了飞机，还一路热情洋溢地拽着他说“带我去意大利玩吧”。

米兰：你别说了，那画面我自己想着都好笑

但抵不过北伦敦小可怜喋喋不休的攻势，米兰还是把阿森纳带回了米兰内洛。我记得我俩不熟啊？他看着在草皮上蹦蹦跳跳的阿森纳想。

其实阿森纳早有预谋。

带另一个俱乐部来参观自己的奖杯陈列室听起来总有些奇怪，尤其是那里有七个银光锃亮的大耳朵杯。

但阿森纳出奇的坚持。CASA MILAN在阳光下熠熠闪光，经典红黑条纹的涂层清晰可见，米兰博物馆内更是庄严美丽。头顶的大屏幕里放着百年历史纪录片，以2012年米兰最后获得联赛冠军作结。而当队歌Milan Milan的旋律响起，环绕陈列室一圈的灯齐齐打开，灿烂金光倾泻在一整面奖杯墙上，让人感觉仿佛圣光沐浴。

阿森纳回头看自己身后神情肃然的米兰，他不确定那目光里是不是有几分无可奈何，面对过往的辉煌荣耀深知回忆无用，而现实却是一天天衰落沉沦——就像自己一样？

顾影自怜式的心理活动让眼眶顺理成章地湿润起来，又猛地回过神驱散那点自己都觉得可笑的泪意。太矫情了，对着别人的奖杯触景生情，自我感动，还是自己执意要来的。

但他面前毕竟是个意大利男人，带着属于这里的细致体贴。米兰揽过他的肩膀把他往外带，“时间还早，我们去圣西罗转转吧。”

没有人会怀疑米兰是世界上最伟大的俱乐部之一。意大利男人在球场上是典型的意式风格，凶狠硬朗，场下却是温柔可亲。打着卷儿的棕色头发和深邃动人的眼睛，“人人都爱AC米兰”，阿森纳也不例外。

他们的第一次见面来得挺晚。1995年的欧洲超级杯上，那时卡佩罗麾下的米兰刚刚创下了不可思议的58场不败纪录，夺得了队史第14个联赛冠军和第五个欧冠冠军，高居神坛之上俯视众生，而阿森纳却经历着一个教练出走、一无所获的灰暗赛季。最终米兰两球击败了阿森纳捧起第三座欧洲超级杯。

他看着米兰捧起奖杯，自己只是辉煌中的一块背景板。但他没有分毫怨恨，仰慕却从此在心里扎了根。没有人可以抵挡米兰，无论是场上还是场下。

梦幻般的九十年代，《米兰颂歌》响遍了全欧。他的心也随着Milan Milan solo con te Milan Milan sempre per te的旋律被轻轻托起。

“足球剧院”宏伟壮观，他们踩着柔软的草皮走向球场中央。“Inter不在吧？”阿森纳没头没脑地冒出来一句。

“他还在中国没回来呢，”米兰随手揉了揉他的头发，“你这是什么脑回路啊Ars。”

头顶传来的触感停留了一会儿。噢。阿森纳闷闷地答应一声。Milan……他是不是和谁都能这么亲昵……

别扭的心思轻的像盛夏的微风，很快被滚入视线的足球打断。米兰踩着球冲他笑得灿烂，“来吗？”

然后他们就在圣西罗玩起了1V1。阿森纳持球进攻，米兰背对球门防守，虽然是玩儿但两人都意外的认真。五个回合交换，彼此有了自家进攻线的加持，糟糕的防守又都是半斤八两，十次里有八次都能进球。

最后他们一起四肢摊平躺在草皮上，气喘吁吁，汗水混着青草的气味钻进鼻尖。阿森纳兀自开了口，“第一次见到你的时候，我可想不到有朝一日能和你相提并论。”

米兰笑出了声，“怎么个相提并论法？一样落魄、一起踢欧联？”琥珀色的眼眸里尽是坦荡。“足球世界盛衰无常，你没有必要妄自菲薄。”

“我是真的不如你。”阿森纳用手肘支起上半身盯着米兰，“我没有那么多联赛冠军，也一个大耳朵杯都没有，”他顿了顿，“但是你一点也不招人讨厌，不像他们……你知道的，那么盛气凌人。Milan，你很温柔，对谁都很温柔——”

七月的伦巴第平原，地中海气候的统摄下阳光强烈但不刺眼。米兰，米兰，就像这座城市一样独具魅力，光芒柔和又摄人心魄。谁不心甘情愿迷失在米兰街头呢？阿森纳恍惚地想。

“所以人人都爱你，人人都爱AC米兰。”

阿森纳也庆幸自己不只是米兰籍籍无名的手下败将之一，新千年以后的几次交手他们还算是有来有往。过后往回望一望，他们的每一次碰面，都成为彼此走势微妙的时间节点。就像2008年的欧洲足坛，英超正值欧战巅峰，意甲渐渐力不从心。卫冕冠军在圣西罗被打落，“伦敦的朝霞击败米兰城的夕阳”，一年后马尔蒂尼的退役也昭示着米兰一个时代的结束。而2012年成为米兰在欧冠中最后的光辉，自此两队不约而同地走向平庸。他相信那是有些宿命般的意味在其中的。

“你合该对我意义非凡。”

只是十年之间，赛场从欧冠变成了欧联，而童话般的岁月都已终结，他们一步步走下神坛，成为人们茶余饭后的谈资，不败的神迹只在回忆里延续。那些带着惋惜和调侃的话语，他习惯了。

出人意料的是在最后一次交手中他两回合5-1击溃了米兰。大比分令他感到讽刺又难以置信，到那时他才有一点真实感，原来米兰真的同自己一样落魄，目光里写满沮丧和无奈。

但他，他为什么能永远这么真挚坦然？为对手祝福，在出局后依然真心实意地对阿森纳道贺。他怔忡地看着属于红黑色的拥抱向他张开，四周的一切都好像在向外急速退散。

一个月后他守在电视机前看完了米兰德比，面对Inter的攻势，米兰顽强地守住了零比零的平局。赛后他带着自己的球队向球迷致谢，阿森纳却盯着他胸前盾形的队徽出神：红黑间条，白底红十字，ACM。

飘远的思绪被碰上自己脸颊的手指拉回，眼泪早已悄无声息地落下。

“人人也都爱你，Ars。你不该这么妄自菲薄。”泪水被轻轻地拭去，阿森纳跌进米兰的怀里。他闭上眼睛，任凭太多说不清道不明的情绪攫住他的内心。

暴雨毫无征兆地来临。

雨后的米兰城到处是清新的气息，他们一起逛了米兰大教堂。作为米兰的象征，拿破仑曾经的加冕之地，米兰大教堂因六千座余雕塑和繁复华丽的建筑风格显得格外具有世俗气息。圣母玛利亚雕像在高耸的塔尖上俯视整座城市，光辉夺目。融合了哥特式与巴洛克式的独特风格可追溯至文艺复兴时期。白色大理石层层有致地堆砌，无愧于“大理石的诗”的美誉。

他们沿着地砖走进长而窄的中厅，两旁树满巧夺天工的彩色玻璃窗。初霁的阳光尚显微弱，厅内的光线也随之变得幽暗而神秘。庄严肃穆的气氛里，阿森纳悄悄地拉了拉米兰的衣角，“这里和你的气质很合。“又摇摇头，”整座城市都和你的气质很合。你其实是米兰城的化身吧。“

米兰失笑。“我哪敢呀，我只是一个小小的足球俱乐部而已。”

细细想来也确有不同，AC米兰的骨子里带着坚韧狠厉、绝不退缩的锐气。在缺乏后继力量、摇摇欲坠的06/07赛季，米兰硬是带着飞蛾扑火的决心连取欧冠、欧超杯、世俱杯三冠，成就了米兰英雄史诗的一年。向世界宣告，面对米兰，任何轻蔑的态度都会遭受最有力的回击。

那么现在呢？那温和的眉目间还有凌厉的压迫吗？

阿森纳没有抬头，他知道答案是什么。

向外望去，一轮彩虹低垂地悬挂在天际。

“你是我的bittersweet memories,”阿森纳自顾自地开口，他知道米兰肯定听得懂。“可惜新赛季我们还是只能欧联见。”

他一度有凑上去亲吻米兰的冲动，但他最终只是扬起了嘴角。

新赛季还没有开始，他们还有足够的时间走遍米兰城的一座座歌剧院和博物馆。他们还有漫长的生命，去见证一个个新时代的崛起和衰落。而那些无望的仰慕和隐隐约约的痴迷，还有很多个夏日去咀嚼。

FIN


End file.
